The School for Assassins and Templars
by Princess.Azura
Summary: What would happen if you took all of the Assassins and all of the Templars and sent them to the same school together? Well I guess we are about to find out!
1. Chapter 1, The Templars and The Assassin

**Here is my attempt at an Assassin Creed Fanfic. My friend has been bugging me for so long to make one with her. She has one as well, but unfortunately it is not up here of Fanfiction. I though that I would post mine here though because I'm positive that there are many others who would like to read it. I'm not entirely sure of what direction I will go or what I am going to write about, but it will be hopefully entertaining for everyone.**

**I would also like to note before we start that there are going to be a lot of characters in this story from throughout all of the assassin creed games, along with two OC Characters. I hope that it won't be confusing, especially for those who have not played all of the games. Without further adieu, I would like to present to you _The School for Assassins and Templars. :)_ **

OoOoOoO

**Chapter 1: The Templars and The Assassins**

Bang. Bang. Bang. I could hear the sound of bombs going off in the background. My legs tried to carry me as fast as I could down the street. They were after me, even though it wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one who killed that man. It was just a matter of wrong place, wrong time. They wanted their revenge for his death and they had to pick someone to have their revenge on. I was clearly the easiest target to choose for them. Everyone is not going to be pleased to hear this story. They would consider it to be yet another failure on my part. It really didn't need any more failures.

My chest began to rise and fall faster and faster as I tried to catch my breathe. I could feel my heart pounding rapidly against my chest. I could feel my legs starting to lose their strength. Exhaustion ran through my entire body. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to run for. I knew that I had to hide soon before I would collapse onto the street. They would surely catch and kill me if that would happen. I looked around to see if I could find a place to hide.

Scanning the area, I spotted a wooden waggon filled with the familiar golden yellow hay. I wasn't fond of the idea of hiding in the hay like my other fellow assassins because it was itchy and didn't smell nice either. It would have to do because I didn't many other choices at the moment. I would much rather that then have my life taken away from me. I made a sharp turn into the alley way and forced my legs to jump high enough to get in. Once I managed to get in I swam to the middle and buried my body under it to hide my self well enough. There was no taking chances. I lay there trying to steady my breathe while also trying not to sneeze. It was hard trying not to sneeze because for some reason, this hay was especially dusty.

I listened closely to what was going on outside of the haystack. It seemed like it was ages before I heard the chattering of the guards coming from outside of the haystack. To me it sounded like a bunch of noise, but I knew by the tone of their voice that they were talking about where they might find me. I stayed as still as I could as to not make any noise. All of a sudden, one of them whacked the side of the waggon, making a loud rattling sound. My heart rate skyrocketed. I bit on my lip to stop myself from screaming and making any noise. My eyes closed, praying that they would not discover me and just go somewhere else. Laying there silence, I listened to what was going on. The screams of the guard startled her. The situation had clearly changed. Someone else had joined them and it seemed like they were on her side. Trying to save her, but who was it. There was no one else who was with her. At least that she knew of. She thought about who it could be while still trying to listen to what was going on.

Their voices eventually stopped. Did the mysterious person kill off the guards? It had seemed so because a battered up pair of knuckles reached into the hay towards me. A hand offering me help out of the hay. How did they know that I was here. Perhaps hiding in the haystack wasn't the best choice, but I disregarded that. It was made clear then that the little battle was done and over with whether this was actually a good hiding spot or not. I reached out a took it into my own grasp. They forcefully pulled me out of the hay. I was pulled into their chest. It shocked me. My head raised up to she that it was none other than the Ezio Auditiore de Ferenzé. I was mesmerized by his face. I stared at his pale pink lips and his smooth skin. He was a good example of perfection, both in talent and looks.

"You get into trouble too often. You're going to be late for class again."

"I can't help it."

"Come on. You're not going to drag me into your late scheme."

Ezio started to run with my hand in his, tugging me along the alley. It made me feel like a little child. He only let go when we reached the end of the alley and had to climb up a ladder. He expected me to follow and I did, but at a slower rate then he had liked. He gave an annoyed sigh. I knew that meant that I was going to slow for him. I didn't go too fast because I didn't want to fall or get into any more trouble. That is what happens when you're not as great as an assassin as the others in your class. I managed to keep up and he didn't seem to give anymore annoyed sighs. I hoped that it was a good sign. After a few more rooftop jumps, we eventually made it to the university campus. I stopped in relief that the bell had not rung yet and I made it in time. I also need to keep a few breathes first, before I continued on any further.

"We're not there yet. Hurry up or you will be late."

I continued to jog towards the building to make the man happy. It wasn't of my best interest to get on his bad side especially after he saved me from those guards. Ezio stood at the doors with his arms crossed, waiting for me to catch up. I was about to reach where he was standing when I felt the motion of my body dipping forward. I had tripped over my own two feet. That was just what I needed. It was only a matter of time that the klutz would fall. I didn't fall when I was jumping on the rooftops, so falling now only made sense. I could hear Ezio give a slight chuckle. Even better.

"That was not funny."

"It was from my perspective."

"Alright Mr. Not-so-Graceful-Yourself."

"I'm certainly more graceful than you are."

"Yeah sure. You just keep telling yourself that."

"Well I would like to hear you prove the contrary"

"Well let's see. Using gentle push to make everyone turn and look at you is so not graceful when trying not to disturb the crowd. Also when your knees go weak and you begin to drool because you've just saw a courtesan or a prostitute. That is the peak of gracefulness and you can't get any better. "

"Those are not my fault."

"Then it's not my fault that I am a klutz."

"You could train harder to get rid of it."

"Okay then. I'll just leave it at that. I don't want to argue"

"Can you please hurry up at least."

"I didn't say you had to wait for me."

"See you in class."

Thanks Ezio. I never meant that part to be serious. I brush myself off and started to walk towards class. It was a relatively short walk, but the bell had decided to ring before I got there. It didn't phase me much though because it was the usual thing for me. There was always a next time to try and get it right. I simply kept walking towards my desk like nothing had ever happened. I plopped down in my seat and put my attention towards the teacher like none of it had ever happened.

"What's your story this time Evangelina?"

"Let me tell you. Those guards aren't nice people."

"Again?"

"Yes. Now shhh Desmond."

"You women are always so pushy. Why is that?"

I shot my glaring eyes towards him. It was men like him who gave us female assassins a bad name. There was a reason why there are not a lot of female assassins. He put his hands up in defence, but that didn't work well to persuade me to forgive him. I looked away from him and back towards the teacher. Today it was the invention genius, Leonardo da Vinci himself. He was teaching us the mechanics of a basic hidden blade. I didn't understand why we had to take this class as a compulsory course. I was never going to need to know how a hidden is works. As long as I know how to engage, hide it again and use it well in battle, that's all that counts. That's all that it is useful for.

"Take it. Try looking at your hidden blade and see what I mean."

"So what did you do to piss off the guards so much?"

"I'm trying to learn this crap. Leave me alone Desmond."

"Hey you two. Desmond and Evangelina. You are going to be staying after class."

"Thanks Desmond."

"No problem."

"Not what I meant idiot."

"Please stop arguing. I would like to finish the class in peace."

"Yes Teacher Leonardo," both Desmond and I resonated

It was a while before class ended. The bell had finally rung. I still had to sit there for a while, while watching as all my classmates walked out of the classroom. When the last student left the room, Leonardo slowly paced his way towards us. I dreaded it because I knew what was coming up next. I remained looking down at my desk, avoiding looking at Leonardo. Confrontation wasn't my thing. He finally reached towards my desk and started tap on it loudly. I knew what he wanted, but I remained looking down. I didn't want to face what he had to say. I already got enough lectures from everyone else. He cleared his voice and I finally decide to get it over with. My head raised up and I looked at him square in the face. His expression was cold and stern. There was no forgiveness in it.

"I know. I need to become a better student. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You certainly do. You've never made it to a single one of my classes on time."

"I try to come to class on time, but something always happens."

"Well maybe you should start to come earlier then you think you should. Then you have time to get around those roadblocks of yours and be on time for a change. Worse case scenario, you are here early to perhaps do a quick study before the class begins. That wouldn't hurt you now would it?"

"No. I guess that would work, but something will still probably go wrong."

"Will you try at least?"

"I will try, but there is no guarantees it will be successful."

"Alright. One last question. What were we learning in class today?"

"We were looking at how a hidden blade is constructed and works. Don't worry, I was trying to pay attention but Desmond wouldn't stop talking to me. I tried to tell him to shut up, but it clearly doesn't work out well."

"Is this true Desmond" He said nothing. "Then I suppose that this is the truth. You were never really a good student either. You are dismissed Evangelina."

I gave a light nod towards Leo and got up out of my seat. I strode towards the door and left quietly out of the classroom. It was getting to be late in the afternoon and I decided that it would be best just to head straight to my dorm room. I would expect that my dorm mate would be there like he most often was. He was the kind of person who usually stuck to a certain routint. It wasn't a long walk at all. It was a nice walk, despite the crowd of people along the way.

When I got there, I was presented with screams and the blasting of some music. I wasn't all to fond of it, but it was another thing in life that I had to get use to. It was another one of those wild parties that most likely Altaïr or Rebecca was throwing. I weaved through all of the smuggler women, hellequins and the prostitutes. Despite what time it was, most of them were already drunk. You could tell by the way they staggered and you could barely make out the words they were saying because of the way they slurred their speech. I made it to the end of the hall and entered into the last door on the right. I had safely made it to my door room. It took long enough, so it was a relief when I did enter the dorm.

Cesare was laying back on his bed and playing the latest game on his Xbox. I didn't care to pay attention as to which one it was. All I knew that it was one of the violent ones with the slashing and gore. He didn't even make any acknowledgement that I had entered the room. I stayed on my side of the room and sat down at my desk. There was no need to make any fights with the Templar. There was enough of the Templar Assassin drama going around. You would think that the university would separate us from them, but apparently not. My friend Jones told me at least I had one of the cutest of the Templars to be room mates with. That made it at least half bearable. She was right I suppose. Despite that, the other assassins still had the same problem as me, but my friend Jones was lucky not to have this problem that I and other assassins have. She got lucky and was paired up with Malik. It worked out too well for her if you ask me. When I go to visit them, they always seem to be making out or something of those sorts. She says that they are not dating or anything, but I would like to say the contrary. Ezio was paired up with Warren Vidic. They were both lucky to be alive, but I guess that's because neither of them really in their room together at the same time. The rest of us assassins were with a Templar.

I opened up my laptop and waited for it too boot up. When I saw the familiar desktop I gave a slight smile. _Nulla __è__ reale, tutto __è__ lecito. _The saying that I and many other assassins live by. I did believe that nothing we hear is true and everything can be permitted. That is why I left that quote on a black background for my desktop. I have never changed it since I got my Laptop and put it on there. To me, having it in Italian made it that much more stronger and more truer because that was the originating language it was written in. It always seems to be a stronger when you leave the quote in the language that it was originally in. It also was a bonus because Templars have a hard time translating and understanding Italian. It worked out well.

I opened up my web browser. The _Do you want to restore your last browsing session?_ popped up in the middle of the screen. I didn't even remember what the last thing that I was browsing was. Just for the shits and giggle to see what I was last looking at, I clicked the yes option. It took a minute to fetch and load the last site I was on. It was to be expected. I softly hummed to myself to keep my simple mind entertained until it was ready to go. Google opened with the search of 'how to get a guy to ask you out.' Right. I really did forget about it. I was looking up that because I knew that Ezio wasn't all that fond of me and I wanted to know how to get him to like me. It didn't help that I was too scared to approach him either. The only time that I got to interact with him was when he had to come and save me and during the classes that we happened to have together.

"Are all assassins like you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should just ask him out already. Whoever this mysterious assassin is. It's been weeks now that you've been obsessing over whoever it is and it's getting god damn annoying."

"Just go back to playing your game."

"Alright, but you better ask him before another girls gets the bastard. Either that or I kill him."

I had to gain enough courage to even talk to the guy first. I was too scared to do that let alone ask him out or anything like that. I had to admit though, he was right. I have been obsessing over Ezio for the last few weeks, if not more. I could imagine how annoyed Cesare would be getting with me at this point. There would have to be a lot more things done to get to the point of talking to Ezio. This would most certainly be a long year. I went back to what I was doing. Perhaps I would figure out a plan of how and when to start establishing more of a relationship with him.

OoOoOoO

**I would like to thank everyone who read through this entire chapter it was a long one and there was a good amount of introducing characters and stuff in this chapter. The next chapter should be better because most of the characters have already been introduced. **


	2. Chapter 2, Wounds

**Chapter 2: Wounds**

All I could use to describe the pain was a sharp shooting sensation in my left shoulder. I have no clue as to how it got there, but I could tell you that it hurt like hell and it wasn't pleasant. I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up under my covers. I waited there for a moment while I got the strength to open my eyes so early in the morning. The curtains were closed so the sun wasn't blaring at me today, which was a good thing, because it annoyed me. Once I felt awake enough, I looked over to see where the pain in my shoulder was coming from. To my surprise, there was a mysterious gaping wound where the pain resided. It was not there when I went to bed, so I was confused as to how it got there. Hearing the slightest creak from behind me, I turned to see that it was Cesare leaving the dorm room. His eyes where harshly looking at me as he continued to walk out.

"Wait."

"I say nothing."

The very brief conversation ended there as he closed the door behind him. I was left in the room in silence. That was a bit strange and it made me wonder if he had something to do with it.I went to lay back down when the realization of pain came back to me. I had forgotten about it for a moment. I let out a quick yelp before biting my lip to stop me from screaming out in any more pain. I decided that I needed to try and bandage it up to stop the blood from getting everywhere. That would be a mess that she wouldn't want to clean up.

Being as careful as I could, I slowly got down off the top bunk. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a dark wooden box. I opened it up to find my first-aid supplies, just where I left them. I took out the antiseptic and braced myself for what was to come next. I placed some of it on my right hand and gently placed it on the would. I could feel the stinging pain of it seeping in. I allowed myself to relax as the pain, slowly faded away. I returned to the cap to the bottle and then took out the fabric bandaging materials. I made an awkward attempt at winding it around my shoulder. It was a hard thing to do with basicly one hand. It was good practice though, I must admit. I walked over to the mirror and looked at it. It wasn't the best of works, but it was better than nothing. I put the lid back on the wooden box and placed it back in its spot in the dresser.

There was a knock on the door. Shock shivered through my body. I didn't want anyone to see me with the bandages. It would be a pain in the ass to try and explain how I got it and everything else. I didn't want to be looked down upon as a weakling either because of it. I looked over at the door as it inched its way open. Relief flew over me as I saw that it was Jones who was at the door. It still left her with some explaining to do, but at least it was her and not someone else. I could handle that much.

"What happened to you?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I just woke up with it."

"What were you doing before you went to bed?"

"Nothing really. I was just on my laptop like usual."

"Then that's definitely strange."

"You're telling me."

"Hmmm. Well. I have no explanation for it."

"Oh wait."

"What?"

"Cesare. When I woke up he was leaving the dorm room and he glared at me and said. I say nothing."

"Say nothing about what?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure. Do you think that he has something to do with it?"

"I'm not sure, but it kind of sounds like it to me."

"Well maybe we should go to the director. I think that telling Al Mualim would be a good idea."

"No. I don't want to start anything."

"Alright. Let's get your mind off of it then and go get some coffee."

"Sounds like a plan."

Jones went over to the bed and sat down as I proceed to put on my robes. I thought that I better put it on now so I didn't have to come back to the dorm room to change for class later on. I did a quick check to make sure the the bandages were covered and I was able to move well enough. We took the short walk down the street to Tim Hortons. I thought it would have been a nicer walk then it was, but the fact of the matter was that it just made things more tense than anything. We had to pass Starbucks o the way there. I had spotted Cesare drinking is 'Frappicino' or something like that with Lucrezia. I was just happy that they were at Starbucks instead of Timmys. I don't want to go to the same place as him. It wouldn't make any sense, even if he did come to Timmys because only asaassins go there and all of the templars go to Starbucks. We eventually got there and I gave a silent sigh of relief.

I ordered my usual medium mocha and sat at a small table in the corner. Jones followed behind me and sat down on the opposite side. We both rested there for a moment, sipping on our beverages, before I decided to say something to start a conversation. It wasn't the best of a start, but it was better than sitting in silence.

"So. How have you and Malik been as of late?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Nothing really knew in that department."

"How about you. How's your love life going?"

"Terrible."

"You still haven't found anyone yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can never seem to be able to talk to the man, let alone ask him out. I don't want to ask another guy out either."

"I would just suck it up and just talk to him. Gain a little bit of courage. There's not much that can go wrong with that."

"Alright. We'll see how it goes then. Just please let's change the subject."

We sat there chatting about other things to keep my mind off of the hot issues on my mind. That's what we originally came here for anyways, even though it didn't help much. I still managed to be thinking about Ezio and what Cesare had done. Once we were finished our drinks, we the paper cups into the trash and started to walk towards my class. It was going to start in about half an hour. I was probably going to be early for a change, but I didn't mind that too much. I actually looked forward to seeing the surprised reaction on the teachers' face.

We both arrived with plenty of time to our battle techniques class. I sat on one of the nearby fences, waiting for Jones to come back from changing into her assassin robes. She had only brought them with her while I had already changed into mine before we left the dorm. I watched as others in the class, slowly made their way to the centre of the classroom space. It was only a matter of a few minutes that Jones reappeared and we gathered around with the other students. We all sat there waiting upon the arrival of Macciavelli so we can receive our instructions from him on what he wants us to practice for the day. When he did arrive, we all gave a short bow in respects to our instructor. We were told that we were going to practice sparing with our swords. All other weapons were not suppose to be used.

I found my partner, Altaïr, that I was paired up with for the entire course. It wasn't my first choice, but at least I got some good practice with him because he was a tough opponent to fight. We went in our own direction to give us enough room to fight. We prepared ourselves and I found a comfortable battle stance to start out with. Staring at each other a bit awkwardly, we waited for Macciavelli to say go. It didn't take all too long before he did say go.

We began to battle. All you could really hear was the clashing of the metal all around you. That noise slowly began to fade as the pain in my shoulder slowly started to come back. It was dull and achy. I tried to ignore it, keeping in mind that I was still in the middle of a fight and I didn't want to look weak. I forced myself to continue on, but my body couldn't handle it. I failed to block or dodge one of his attacks fast enough. At that moment, everything started to move in slow motion. I could see and feel the slight changes of the atmosphere around me. His sword nicked my wounded shoulder and I let out a horrid scream. The eyes of my fellow assassins shot towards me as they all dropped their own swords. I saw that Jones was one of them. She had a look of worry across her face. She knew what the scream was for. I fell down onto my knees and tears flew out from my eyes. Altaïr pulled his bloody swords away from me and took a step away. I knew he felt guilty for doing so, even though I knew that it all wasn't his fault. If anything it was mine for being stubborn. Macciavelli came running over.

"Evangelina. Are you alright?"

I remained silence. In too much pain to think of a logical response. I just sat there and cried.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. It was just an accident."

"You are suppose to be in control of your sword. It is also clear my the depth of the wound that you were using too much force. I specificity said to lightly practice so you could get a sense of the new technique. This means not to use it full on and actually hurt your sparring partner."

"I'm sorry master."

"It doesn't matter now. We need to get her patched up before she bleeds out too much. I hope this serves as a lesson for the rest of yous. Class dismissed."

I was picked up by Macciavelli and he began to sprint towards the main building, where the head of the school's office was. Altaïr followed behind us. My body started to relax and I could feel myself falling into a sleep. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. The last view I had was of the ceiling of a small room. My body was placed onto a plush bed with red blankets. I could feel the medic, trying to stop the bleeding and clean up the wound. I listened to my surroundings trying to intake what was going on. I could hear Al Mualim almost yelling at Altaïr for what he had done. From what I had gathered, he had lost some of his rights as an assassin and was sent to a lower rank. I felt bad for him, but in this state, I couldn't go over and explain things. I wanted to apologize for putting him through it.

I remained laying there as they finished putting on the bandages. They were a lot tighter then the ones that I put on myself this morning, but that was okay. I knew that they were put on better then what I could do by myself. I was ordered to stay and rest there for the ext couple days. They didn't want me to exert myself and to give myself time to heal a little bit before I go back to my classes. I want to go back, but I knew that they were right, so I remained there and fell asleep. I might as well get cosy if I was going to be here for a few days.

OoOoOoO

Here's to another chapter of my assassin's creed story. It would have been out sooner, but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I had to play with a few different endings before I settled with this one. We'll see where it goes. :)

I am not entirely sure what I should write in chapter 3, but I do have a few random ideas floating around that I could write about. If any of yous have an idea for what you want to see in the next chapter, you can message me and I will most certainly take it into consideration. I am still undecided as to where this story is going to go, so really anything is a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3, A Chance with Ezio

**Sorry that this chapter took a little bit longer to post, but it is here and up and ready to read. It's better than nothing right? Now you can't kill me VD for not posting this. Yes. I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't worry. **

**I would also like to thank my co-writer who has given me so many idea for this chapter and also doing some needed editing. If it wasn't for her, I would still be sitting here, thinking about what I should write for this chapter. Her OC character is Jones in this. That's also probably why Jones showed up a lot more in this chapter compared to the others. Also a shout out to my newly found fan and her OC Harry. Thanks for your support!**

**Now before I ramble on anymore, I will let all of you continue on and actually get to reading the next chapter of my story! I mean that's why you came here after all!**

OoOoOoO

**Chapter 3: A Chance with Ezio**

I remained laying in the infirmary bed. I was surrounded by pillows and soft, red blankets. I snuggled them in close to my body. I was still a bit tired and didn't feel like waking up. The curtains were left open from last night, and I regretted not closing them. The sun was shining brightly and into my face. It made it hard to fall back asleep. I rolled over and faced the door. I could hear the quiet rustling of people outside of the door. The door flew open and Jones entered the room. She had a firm grasp on Ezio's arm and was dragging him in. She closed the door behind them.

"Are you doing alright, Evangelina?"

"I'm getting a bit better."

"Well that's all I came here for. I need to get away from Ezio here. Have fun."

Jones left the room quickly and I was left in the room alone with Ezio. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. I stared at his leather boots, not wanting to make eye contact. The room was in absolute silence. The both of us remained in the awkward silence for only a few seconds before I decided to say something.

"So. Now what?

"You tell me. Jones forced me to come here and I'm not leaving because Jones would kill me of I left early. She would know that I didn't talk to you."

"Why did Jones bring you here?"

"She said that you had something to say."

"What?"

"She said it; not me."

"Well I don't want to say anything."

"So there is something?"

"Like I would tell you, that I have a crush on you." _Oh Shit. _There I go again. That wasn't suppose to come out of my mouth.

"Is that it? I already knew that much."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard to guess. I mean, only be a complete idiot would not have guessed that one."

"I guess it wasn't than."

"So... umm. How did you get in here anyways."

"In where?"

"The infirmary."

"Oh. Well. You see. I was in my battle techniques class and my partner stabbed me."

"I'm glad to at least hear that it wasn't your fault this time."

He was a bit harsh about it, but it was the truth. This time is wasn't my fault. Every other time, it would have been me injuring myself to get me in here. It was strange to think about. There was some more awkward silence. This conversation was clearly going to be going nowhere interesting. Ezio took a few steps towards the bed and sat on the edge. I looked up at him to see his expression. Perhaps I would be able to figure out what he was thinking because this wasn't like him. He showed only the slight hint of worry and sadness on his face. It completely confused me.

"How is the wound? Is it healing okay?"

I wasn't able to get a single word in before he started to the tug at my loose bed robes. The sleeve of my left side, slide down my arm. It left the bloody bandages exposed. His hand moved back as he stared at it. With my good hand, I pulled the sleeve back up and gently let it fall back to where it was from before. I didn't want the reminder about everything showing. He was now looking at me instead of my wound.

"There's no need to worry. I'm fine. I always do recover."

"I can't help it. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you know when you will be able to leave the infirmary?"

"The medic is suppose to come in later today and see how well it is healing. He said that I will probably get to go home within the next few days or so. Maybe sooner. I don't know."

"That's good. It would suck if you had to stay here any longer than that."

"Do you think that it's been long enough that Jones won't kill you if you leave?"

"What? You want me to leave?"

"No. Don't take it that way. It's just that I'm getting tired."

"I think so. I know you need your rest, so I will let you sleep."

Ezio stood onto his feet ever so swiftly. I slid down so I was laying once again. He pulled the covers over my shoulders and let it rest there peacefully. I'm sure he would have tucked me in more if he wasn't concerned with hurting me with my shoulder. He whispered something that I was sure towards me, but I couldn't hear what it was. I didn't bother asking what it was though. If it was important enough, I would learn what he said in due time. He turned himself around and walked away as I listened to his footsteps. The click of the door reassured me that I was now the only one in the room. I enjoyed it because it was nice and peaceful.

"So how did it go with Ezio?" Perhaps I was wrong about the alone thing. I didn't hear her come into the room. That spoiled my plans.

"You're a bitch."

"For what? Helping you get with Ezio or disturbing your beauty sleep?"

"Yes I'm mad at you for ruining my 'beauty sleep', but also the Ezio thing. That's not how you do it."

"Oh, shut up. You'll thank me later."

"Don't make me tell Malik that you actually like him, and more than just a boy toy."

"Don't be a cunt."

"Well I'm not Lucrezia Borgia, thank you very much."

"Alright then. I have other things to do. I'll let you get your beauty sleep for Ezio."

I glared at Jones in annoyance as she left the room. It wasn't long after that Jones left, when the medic came in to do an examination of how my shoulder was doing. I was able able to leave later tonight, after they give me another dose of the antibiotics. I was also give the all so pleasant lecture on being careful. It was only expected that I was told not to do anything strenuous and I had to observe the next few battle techniques class and free running. I wasn't all to disappointed with that news. That was just that much less work that I had to do.

A few days after I was released I was able to get enough will to go to my first class since the incident. History wasn't my favourite class, but at least I got to see some of my friends for a change. I was still a bit mad with Jones, so I didn't talk to her during class. I just sat there and listened to her conversation with Altaïr and Malik. I think that they were talking about something about the constellations.

" Altaïr. Shut up. I'm teaching a lesson here."

"Really Jones. Stop getting me in trouble you asshole."

Jones continued to talk, even with the threat of Altaïr. I knew that she wasn't worried about Mrs. Harry Davies yelling at her for talking or anything. Mrs. Davies was Jones' sister, so she could get away with basically anything. Malik was almost the same situation. She knew that Jones really liked Malik, so she didn't punish him for much either.

"Shut up Altaïr. I'm not giving you any more warnings."

"There you go again you frigin' asshole."

"Well then don't turn around you dumbass."

"That's not fair."

"I don't see how it's not fair."

"That's it Altaïr. You're coming with me to the main office. There's no tolerance for that."

The entire class watched as Altaïr and Mrs. Davies walked out of the room. Now what was I going to do. It was entertaining, watching Altaïr and Jones arguing like that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to watch a conversation between Jones and Malik. It might get a but mushy and that's not something I was interested in. I sat there, tapping my pencil thinking of something else to keep me entertained.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What?"

"I said. Are you still mad at me? You know. The Ezio situatio."

"Oh. No. I guess not."

"That's good. So what did you and Ezio talk about?"

"Well he already knew I had a crush on him. There wasn't much more that we could talk about."

"That's all. Did you at least get another date planned?"

"Not yet. Um. He said we would plan something once I was out of the infirmary. I still have yet to go over to his door room to tell him that I'm ready for one."

"Well you better hurry up about it. Love don't last forever."

"I will after class. That will be the first thing I do. Alright?"

"Alright."

I took in a deep breathe and gave a sigh. Maybe Jones and everyone else was right. I couldn't help but think now, that maybe I do have a chance with Ezio. Even if it was a small chance, it was a chance none the less. I just have to gain a little more courage and try a bit harder to get him. It couldn't hurt to give it a try. Once the class was finished, I walked straight to the dorm rooms. I stood there in front of his door. I was too nervous to knock, especially knowing how embarrassed I would be if he wasn't in there. I don't want his room mate thinking that we are a couple or something strange about me. I held my hand up against the wood, getting ready to knock.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Fear ran through my thoughts. Someone caught me standing in front of Ezio's dorm room like a fool. I should have just knocked and avoided looking like an idiot. Slowly turning around, I said to the person, "No it's fine. I was just looking for Ezio because I have a question for him. I guess he's not here. I'll just come back later." I looked up at them to discover that it was Ezio that I was talking to. Yet again, I was making myself look stupid. I should have looked first to see that it was him behind me.

"Well then you can ask me."

Ezio reached around me and opened the door. He proceed to walk into the room leaving the door open. I followed behind him. I looked around and I was glad that there was no one else in the room. That would make asking him a little less embarrassing. I bit on my lip, waiting for him to say something. Maybe that would help. He threw his books on his bed and then turned around and leaned against the post of the bunk bed.

"So. What did you want to ask me?"

"Umm. Well. Yeah. You see... uh."

"Come on now. I already know you like me, so it's going to be no surprise to me whatever you want to say. I would just get whatever it it said and over with."

"Ok. Well. I was wondering if... I was wondering if you like me?"

"If you want a date, how about tomorrow evening. I'll meet you at the fountain."

I couldn't believe that he was actually asking me, Evangelina, on a date. I didn't even come here to get one. All I wanted was to know how he felt about me. To see if I should just try to move on or try and date him. This at least answered that question.

"Well. Is it a date?"

"Yeah. It's a date."


	4. Chapter 4, Ezio

**Chapter 4: Ezio**

I was going on a date with Ezio. I am still shocked that I was able to get a date with him, let alone how easy it was. It surprised me that he was the one who asked me and not vise versa. I continued to get ready for my classes for the day. My guess was that today was going to be a very long day because I was too excited for tonight to come. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I was off to school, but I stopped at the school's bulletin board. It was always nice to take a quick look and see what was going on. If there was anything new. There was a flier advertising a new apartment space for rent. I took the little slip of paper with the number on it. It wouldn't hurt, plus I wanted to try and find a new place to live. I wasn't fond of living with Cesare for much longer, especially after that incident. I slipped the piece of paper into my pocket and started to walk again.

It was after a few minutes of walking that she finally arrived at class. Today it was pickpocketing basics with Volpé. I let my books fall down to my desk and I then soon followed my plopping down into my seat. I looked over at the others have what seemed to be a weird conversation about something or other. I listened in closer to what Malik, Altaïr and Jones were talking about.

"Here. I got you a present." Malik gave Altaïr a tiny, dull pencil. Altaïr threw the pencil at Jones and it fell to the floor not so gracefully.

"I don't want it."

"Why would you throw it at her?"

Jones picked the pencil back up and off of the floor. She placed it on the top of Altaïr's desk. He then threw it onto the ground again.

"You're so mean." Malik placed the pencil on Jones' desk. "Here Jones. Have a present."

"Thanks Malik." Jones placed it nicely on her desk.

"Look Altaïr. See. She takes the present even though she doesn't want it."

Jones turned her gaze towards me. It made me a little on edge because she gave that mischievous smile like she was planning something. "So have you and Ezio figured out when you two are going to have your date?" Perfect. Now everybody here knows. As much as I am looking forward to going out with Ezio, I didn't particularly want everybody to know about it. I like to keep my private life to myself.

"You're bluffing." Altair said, "Ezio wouldn't go out with her."

"Well then you don't know what happened between the two of them in the infirmary when Evangelina was injured. If you did, then you would know."

"But Ezio doesn't date anyone."

"Ezio use to not date anyone. Now it's more like Ezio only dates Evangelina."

"I'd like to see proof of that."

"Sure. Evangelina?"

"We're going out tonight. Happy?" I admitted.

"See I told you. That's also why I can't hang out this evening is because I'm helping her get ready for the date tonight. We can't have her looking like a mess can we?"

"Jones please. I don't need any help. I'll be fine by myself."

"I don't think so. I'm coming over to help you get ready for your date with Ezio and I'm not taking no for an answer. You'll regret it if you don't"

"Fine. Can we please at least change the subject now."

"Alright."

We sat there chatting about random gossip about the other assassins and the templars until the class actually started. The actual lecture about pickpocketing wasn't much better either. I mean, it wasn't that hard of a concept to understand. The time was just dragging on by and it felt like ages, but class was finally over. Jones and I walked back to my dorm room together.

"So do you think that I have a chance to be with Ezio?"

"You put yourself down, way to much. Perhaps if you had a little bit more confidence in yourself and your abilities you and Ezio might actually become more than just friends."

"I do have confidence. Perhaps it is because I am sometimes a bit shy and nervous around other people."

"Well you're shy and nervous because of the lack of confidence in yourself. If you did believe in yourself, you wouldn't be shy around others. That's the way it works."

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Trust me."

"Ok. Then how do I gain more confidence."

"Don't be afraid of what others may think of you. Just do whatever the hell you feel like doing."

"Easier said than done."

"I was just giving you some advice. You can take it or leave it."

"Alright. So what do you think I should wear."

"I think because it's more of a casual date, that your good pair of jeans and the red, frilly blouse."

I changed out of my robes and put on my clothes that I was going to wear on my date with Ezio. I then walked over to the computer chair and pulled it over closer to the dresser. Before I sat down I opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a straightening iron and pointed it towards Jones. I looked at her with probably a not-so-graceful puppy dog face.

"Will you do the honours?"

"If you really want me to, then I guess I will."

I plugged the cord into the wall and then sat down on the chair. I stared in the mirror and Jones slid the straightening iron over all of my hair. It slowly began to straighten out and become less of a wavy mess. Once it was fairly good, Jones stopped and placed it on top of the dresser carefully. I looked up at her in the mirror.

"How do I look?"

"You look like someone who is about to go on a date with Ezio."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I would say a good thing. If it was a bad thing, we would still be working at making you Ezio ready."

I gave a slight sigh of relief. Jones unplugged the straightening iron and placed the cord beside it to leave it cool down. I turned around and leaned back in the chair. It wouldn't be too long before I would hear a knock at the door and I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready for it. Despite being an assassin, I certainly got nervous and scared easily.

"What do you think that Ezio and I will be doing on our date?"

"I'm not sure, but you're about to find out. Good luck."

"What?" A loud knock came from the door. I quickly whipped my head around to see who it was at the door. I saw it open and Ezio's face peered in. That's probably what Jones meant by _You're about to find out. _She knew that he was either there listening or saw him coming. The _Good luck_ also made more sense now, and perhaps she thought that I needed it to get through the date successfully. I looked back to see that she was now gone. She never ceased to surprise me. It was clear that she had stealthily and ever so quietly, slipped away without making a single sound. That would be her alright. I looked back towards Ezio. He was looking at me with content eyes, while closing the door behind him.

"Are you all ready to go, or do you still need a little bit more time?"

"Oh. Don't worry. I've just finished getting ready. We can get going now."

"Alright. Then follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough. I think you'll be happy about it."

He jumped out the dorm window with ease. All I could think was _Shit. How am I suppose to do that. I thought that he would have known how terrible an assassin I am and not to do all this shazam that I clearly wasn't any good at. I wondered if he realized that I was still on the no strenuous work list. _Not wanting to make the date a drag and just stand there like an idiot, I attempted to do the same. I surprisingly didn't mess up, but there was plenty more time to make a mistake. I continued moving at a slow pace. I saw Ezio waiting on a rooftop up ahead. It was a good thing that he didn't look mad.

"Sorry for going to fast. I forgot that you still can't do much. I'll try to slow down the pace a bit. We're almost there so you should be fine, right?"

I nodded and gave him a slight smile in approval. He smiled back and turned so he could continuing running, but this time at a much slower pace then he usually did. He was right though that we were almost there because he fully stopped a couple buildings later. He stood there facing forward and I walked up behind him to see what he was looking at. I understood now why he didn't turn around to look at me. We stood there for a moment in silence. I took in the beautiful scene of the trees and the ocean floating behind it. I never noticed it and its beauty before now.

"I thought that you might like having our date up here. It's beautiful, generally private, but also not too intimate. This is somewhere good for a first date. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah."

I took a few steps forward, towards the scene in front of me. It was almost mesmerizing. I watched as Ezio walked to the edge of the building and sat down. His legs dangled off the side. He looked back at me and patted his hand on the stone ledge beside him. I walked over to him and sat down so my legs were also dangling off the edge. I continued to look ahead, avoiding making eye contact with him. I was too scared to make that connection.

"Are you feeling any better since I last saw you?"

"I still feel pains every so often, but it's not as bad. I can bare with it."

"It's beautiful isn't it. I come here when I want to escape from everything else."

"Why did you ask me out? Was it because you pity me?"

"I don't pity you at all. That's not it and I'm not sure how you got that notion in your head."

I turned my gaze towards Ezio. "Well maybe it's because the only time you really had any sort of a conversation is when you were forced to talk to me in the infirmary. When you saw me injured and knew that I had a crush on you, you took pity and thought you'd be nice and have this date. It was either that or Jones forced you."

"I'm sorry if that's what you think, but I made this choice on my own part. I didn't pity you and Jones had no part in it."

"Alright. We'll see."

Both me and Ezio looked instinctively back because there was some kind of noise coming from behind us. It was kind of frustrating to know that someone was listening into our conversation. It was a good thing that it wasn't a very intimate conversation or anything like that.

"Who's there?" Some more rustling and noise continued. Ezio stood up.

Ezio stretched his neck to try and look behind the rooftop garden to try and see if he could see who it was. It didn't take too long because Altaïr came tumbling out from behind it. I should have guessed that it was him. He probably was following us to see if we were actually out on a date because he didn't believe us back when we were at class.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you two."

He took a few more steps forward and somehow managed to trip over his own feet. I didn't realize how clumsy he actually was. He was worse than I was. He came flying towards me with his arms pushed in front of himself. My eyes widen as he slowly fell towards me and then pushing me off of the side of the building. I could feel the air rush past me as I quickly began to fall to the ground. I wasn't sure if I would make it past this incident alive. My eyes closed and I held my breathe. I could feel my heart pounding hard, almost pushing itself out of my chest. I remained falling as I prayed and made my last wishes. Thought flashed past my eyes.

Just as I was ready to let go of my life and hit the dirt ground, a pair of arms made their way around my body. I could feel their muscles tighten around me to stop me from falling. I opened my eyes to see that their was a pair of hazel eyes looking back at me. Those caring hazel eyes that belong to Ezio. He had probably saved my life. The Ezio Auditore da Firenze I owed him my gratitude now.

OoOoOoO

This was a really fun chapter to write and from the writer's perspective, it ends on a good note because there is quite a bit that I can write about in the next chapter and it really leaves in tons of suspense! The next chapter is already in the words and the march break is coming so there is going to be a lot more chapter coming within the next little while.


	5. Chapter 5, The Fight

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

We were in the midst of a dirt filled field. It was just me and Ezio. The rest of the soldiers were scattered around the ground. They are all badly injured to the point that they could not fight, if they weren't already dead. This would be the one of the last battles that I would get to fight. I had no other choice, but to go up against the master assassin himself. The Ezio Auditiore di Fernenzé. The one that I thought that I once loved. The one I still had some feelings towards, despite this situation.

I stood there in tears, bracing my sword. I had to at least try and be strong, if not for me it would be for my family. I needed to protect them. I kept my focus towards him, waiting to see what his first move would be. This is what have been preparing for, even though I never would have thought it would be with Ezio. I have no clue how it got to this point. He use to be on the same side as me. He slowly began to walk towards me, while pulling out his sword. In reaction to it, I quickly pulled out my own sword and held onto it in my sturdy battle stance. A sly smile wiped across his face. I could tell that he was planning something. Something I wasn't sure that I was ready for. It didn't take too long before his walk turned into a charge. It did not surprise me, but I was scared. I froze in fear, forgetting everything that I was suppose to do in order to defend myself.

I fell backwards onto the ground. The sharp rocks scratched my back as I hit them. I watched with horror while in slow motion, his sword came whipping down at me and plummeted into my chest, I dreaded this moment and here it was in front of me. My own death. This would be the last of my life. As my eyes slid shut, I in took the last view of my surroundings. Ezio had a tear rolling down his face. It was clear that he didn't want this just as much as I didn't want it. A pure white feather fell between us and that was the last thing that I could remember.

My body flew up straight and I was now sitting under the blankets of my bed. Sweat was pouring down from my forehead. I was glad that it was only a nightmare. I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart pounding fast and hard. Catching my breathe, I noticed that the dorm room was torn apart and everything in it was a disaster. I couldn't remember anything that had happened or how the room would have gotten like that. I couldn't wait until I got to move into my new apartment with my friends because surely this wouldn't happen with them around.

ooo

Today was now the big day of moving into the new apartment. Jones, Malik and Ezio agreed to be the other three people to live in the apartment with me. I just knew that it would be much better than living with Cesare, even if a bit of drama does arise. The furniture that would fill all of the rooms was arriving and we all directed it to the right area. It was a long morning, but everything eventually did get done. It was just a misfortune that the rest of the day still had to be dealt with. It was going to be a little more strenuous.

Jones, Malik and I quickly got ready for our battle techniques class. I was a bit lucky though because I didn't have to wear my robes to class today. Jones and Malik still had to wear theirs. I was still on the injury list and had to sit on the sidelines for the class and observe what was going on. I was fine with it to a certain extent because it meant I didn't have to do the work and I could laze around for the most part. It also meant I had that much more work to do when I did recover fully because I had that much less practice and I would regain the muscle that I lost from the lack of use. I didn't look forward to that part very much.

When we arrived on the field, Machiavelli was standing with a stern look on his face. It was a bit terrifying, but we all had to suck it up and face whatever he was going to say. Might as well get it over and done with so I can go and sit down.

"You have all gained much experience since the start of this class. Some have learnt more from it than others have. That is why I am making the decision to reassign each of you new partners that match each of your new skill levels. The weaker fighters will be paired with other weak fighters and the same goes for the stronger fighters and everyone else in the middle. This will ensure everyone is being not over or under challenged by their partner's abilities in fighting. The first will Malik and Robert de Sablé." He rambled off a few more groups before coming to the end of his list, "The next pair will be Jones and Altair. Finally we come to Evangelina and Cesare. Since Evangelina is out on an injury for today, he will be placed with Jones and Altaïr for a three way battle. I'm sure all of you will benefit from this for the time being. You are all free to have a freestyle battle with your partner to figure out their strength and weaknesses. Now commence."

I looked over to see that Jones was a little shocked to be paired up against Altaïr, one of the best in the class. Everyone seemed to be in shock to some degree or another, especially when the third person was thrown into the mix. Cesare glared over at the two of them as he walked over. The two of them glared back at him in the tension filled moment. I thought that it was a good idea for Machiavelli to switch things up, even if it meant that Jones had to fight against that Templar. It also meant that Jones would actually have to try at defeating her partner, and in today's case, partners. Let's face it, Desmond couldn't really fight before he entered the class and he still can't either.

I slowly made my way towards the side and sat down on the little wooden bench that lay there waiting for me. I watched as each set of people went off in their separate ways. Machiavelli yelling for them to get ready broke them out of their stillness though and they distanced themselves from each other. I was curious to know how it would fair out.

After Machiavelli yelled go, it didn't take long before I could hear the sound of metal clashing on metal. Jones' sword swiftly made its way towards Cesare before he fluently moved his sword to make contact with hers. As I sat their watching, I had to resist the urge to call out to Jones as Altaïr approached behind her. Cesare obviously saw this move as well and he adjusted himself and took a step back. Altaïr swung, and Jones ducked, the sword whistling by over her head, and Cesare took another step back to avoid the blade.

Jones rolled out of the way to avoid being stepped on as Altaïr moved forward. Letting out a visible sigh of relief as Altaïr ignored her in favour of fighting Cesare. However before she could properly get to her feet their were two blades baring down on her, and she had to climb to her feet while defending against powerful strikes from both men. Jones glared at Altair between strikes, and the man seemed to take the hint, shifting to fight Cesare, as Jones backed him up. It was now two assassin's against one templar, and it was clear who had the upper hand.

A missed step on Cesare's part was all it would take for Jones and Altaïr to win that part of the battle. It was only a matter of time before he was forced to land on the hard ground with the dull edge of Jones' knife pressed to his neck. The cold metal only remained there for a few seconds though, long enough for Cesare to realize he was theoretically dead. Jones swiftly rolled off of him and climbed to her feet like nothing much had happened. Jones didn't seem all too surprised when Altaïr decided to put his knife back in his sheath. He must have realized that it would be a wiser choice to try and use his sword to try and take her out. They stared at one another intensely to see what the other would do next.

"Well c'mon _Aquila_" Jones taunted, using her nickname for the other assassin. Altaïr flew forward suddenly and Jones just barely managed to block it with her own sword.

"This'll be payback for getting me in shit with your sister." Altair huffed. Jones gave a little chuckle.

"You don't need any help from me."

I couldn't manage to take my eyes off the fight. It was getting so dramatic and interesting. It was probably one of the better fights that I have seen in a very long time. It was just pure nature in wanting to know how the fight would end. It was so intense that other students slowly stopped their own fights to look on at the one that was going on in front of me. The fight became more real. They were dealing heavy blows and attempting to catch one another off their guards in attempt to knock the other off balance. It was all down to the smallest of details as to who would win the fight.

Unfortunately, it finally happened. Jones twisted to block a blow from Altaïr's sword on her right, and Altair moved to strike a kick at her leg on the left almost at the same time. Jones couldn't twist out of the way on before he gave the kick. A low pop sounded from where they fought as Jones toppled to the ground. She was on her knees and her sword laid beside her.

"_Fuck!_" Jones yelled, as she sat on the ground, the tip of Altair's sword barely touching her throat.

"Davies!" Machiavelli yelled. "Watch your language!"

Jones grumbled under her breathe, swatting Altair's sword away carefully. "That hurt you jerk."

"What did?" Altair questioned. He probably didn't hear the pop that came from her knee. She glared at him as if he was a complete idiot, which he was at this point despite his win.

"My knee asshole." Altaïr looked shocked for a moment. "That sound was your knee?"

I walked over to Jones who was still on the ground. I offered her my good arm because clearly Altaïr was doing nothing in the way of helping her after he was the one who caused it. He really couldn't do anything. Everyone else went back to fighting after noticing it was over and that we were now looking at them. Jones took a step forward and yelped in what seemed to be pain.

"Now I'm all sore and my knee aches. I'm really going to feel this tomorrow."

It was a bit of a reassurance, but it was quickly distracted by the screams of Malik not too far from where we were standing. All of us turned to look at him. All I could see was the crimson river of blood, oozing out where his left arm once was. It was barely hanging on, but it still remained attached in some areas. Jones rapidly moved towards Malik, ignoring all of her own problems. I followed behind her to the gruesome scene where Malik was moaning in pain. We were soon joined by Machiavelli who immediately call out for some one to get a medic.

"Malik. I'll meet you in the infirmary." It wasn't long before the medics came and was taken away by them. I was just standing there watching everything as it went by quickly. It was very clear to all of us that the scene was in complete chaos.

It was Jones' idea that we go to Tim Hortons and pick him up a coffee. We stood in the line in silence. I knew that she was still in a bit of shock herself that Malik had his arm basicly chopped right off. When we got to the counter we told the cashier lady our order and exchanged our cash for the handful of drinks that we had just ordered. We turned around to spot Tyler walking by. He was looking back at us.

"Oh god. It's the templar again."

"I don't understand why he has a crush on you Jones. I thought it was clear enough that assassins and templars don't go well together."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"Let's get out of here before he decides to talk to us again."

We made our way towards the infirmary. It had probably been long enough since the incident that the anaesthesia would have kicked in and they have done whatever they need to do to help him begin to heal. I was a bit nervous to enter the room. Partially because it brought back some bad memories of my own and I didn't know what to expect when I entered. When we opened the door, Jones quickly found herself at Malik's bedside. It wasn't a surprise to me at all. I closed the door behind me and I stood by the wall so the two of them could get their moment without me interrupting.

"I guess they couldn't save your arm."

"No. It was too badly wrecked for them to reattach it."

"So now you're just a one armed Malik."

"Your one armed Malik, if you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend."

"What?"

"I want to officially make you my girlfriend."

"Why all of a sudden now?"

"It will give me peace of mind."

I could see her contemplating whether or not she should say yes or not. I wasn't sure why she would have to think about the answer. To me it was clear that she should say yes to him. There was no reason why she would say no; she likes him and he clearly likes her back, he's a great guy and it would probably get Tyler off her back because she is officially dating someone. Perhaps then he would leave her alone. She tapped her fingers against the side of her leg.

"I will."

Jones sat on the edge of bed and then proceeded to lay down beside him. Malik took his good arm and lightly wrapped it around her. She snuggled in closer and whispered _I love you._ I could see that they were both content, but I could help but clear my throat. I didn't care to see the rest of the love scene and that would was probably one of the few things I could do to bring them back to reality.

"Oh. I forgot you were here."

"Yep. So who's going to be wearing the pants in the family?" I replied with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Jones smiled and said, "That would be me."

"Well not all the time."

"Of course not. I don't wear my pants in the shower. That would just be weird."

OoOoOoO

First off I would like to say sorry for not posting this sooner. I was kind of lazy last week a didn't work on anything. I should have done something, but it's too late now. It's here now and that's all that really counts right? I have some more of this story, hopefully coming sometime in the very near future. By that I mean, maybe tomorrow or Saturday. We'll see how things go tonight. It's ambitious, I know.

I have nothing else really to say and I'm sure you don't want to listen to my ramblings, so I'm going to end this here. Until next time, bye!


	6. Chapter 6, Learning to Fight Again

**Chapter 6: Learning to Fight Again**

I sat behind a large tree, panting. My eyes were closed. I didn't want to face the scene around me. I still had the eery image etched into my mind. There was no way I would be able to forget about this haunted forest. The tall, misshaped trees with drooping branches and wilted leaves. The swamp-like ground that squishes beneath my feet whenever I try to run.

My eyes opened and I started to stand up. I needed to continue moving, if I want to get out of here safely and without getting caught by the crazy creature that was fooling with me. I was never sure where it was because I could barely see anything in front of me and it never showed its face. That was all thanks to the lack of lighting. I began at a jogging pace, trying my best to keep going. I was getting tired and I was also worried that I would fall and get stuck in a pile of mud. Carefully weaving around the trees, I kept a sharp watch for any sign of the mysterious creature. That was the last thing that I wanted to run into.

_Who wants to play hide and seek? _There was the voice of that creature again. The way it sounded reminded me of the disturbing sound you hear in horror movies of a young child possessed by some demon. The chilling sound sent tears down my face. _Who's hiding in the dark? Come out, Come out, where ever you are._

My jogging turned into a run. I was now running as fast as I could now, trying my best to move away from the voice. There was no way, in any circumstance, that I wanted to play any games with them. I didn't like the sound of it at all, especially acknowledging the fact that I had no clue what they meant. I was sure though, that it wasn't the friendly kind of hide and seek that I use to play when I was younger. My body continued pushing forward despite how jittery I was.

_Let's play hide and seek. _This time I stopped dead in my tracks. The voice was much closer to me this time around. It was as if they were standing directly behind me now. I turned around to where the voice was coming from. _Who's hiding in the dark? _I was right about it standing behind me. With my eyes wide open, I let out a huge scream.

It was just another nightmare. It was no surprise to me that I was having a nightmare because they have been the normal for the last couple week. It was a bit strange, but I was starting to become accustomed to having them. I sat their trying to regain my breathe. Just as my breathing was going back to normal, I was startled once again by yet another voice. I wasn't at all sure if I would ever get some peace for a change. It would be nice to relax once in a while.

"Are you alright?" Ezio's voice came from behind the door as it slowly crept open.

"Shit. You have to stop scaring me. It was just another nightmare. I'm fine."

"Well now that you're up, perhaps you should get dressed and we can start today's work?"

"Alright, I guess. I'll be there in 10."

"Meet you out back when you're ready then."

"Okay"

It had been a few weeks since I have been release from the infirmary and Al Mualim thought that it would be a good idea for me to get some extra training. It was to help regain my muscle strength and control after not being able to use it for a while due to my injury. A muscle only remains in good condition if it is being used and it obviously wasn't during that time period. Ezio volunteered to be that tutor. I'm not a hundred percent sure as to why he would, but I wasn't complaining. It also meant that I didn't have to make an outing to go to the extra training because he lived in the same place that I did.

I simple put on a comfortable outfit that wasn't too fancy. I wasn't going to class or anything so their was no need for the robes. All that was needed was something that I could easily move in, but still look half decent. There was no way that I was going to go out their with Ezio, looking like a mess. That was the last thing on my list right now. I quickly made my way down to the back of the building, where there was a clearing. It was a perfect place to practice because of the profuse amount of space and also the fact that it was a fairly quiet place where there was little chance of us getting interrupted. I stood there in the middle of the field waiting for his arrival. I didn't think that it would take him this long to get out here. I mean he didn't have to change outfits or do something else first so he should be out here by now, shouldn't he?

"Are you ready for today's practice?" Ezio asked as he slowly came up behind me.

"_Maledizione! _Ezio, really? You scared the shit out of me again."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it that you've been easily scared as of late."

"It's fine. Hopefully it goes away soon."

"Yeah. It would be best."

"Agreed. Let's not worry about that though and let's get started."

"Alright. Then let's start working on those non-existent muscles of yours."

"I might not have as much muscle definition as you, but I do have some you know."

He was clearly taunting me. Trying to get me all riled up for the practice fight that was about to happen. He was clever because it was working. I pushed my eyebrows together and playfully glared at him. I held the blade with my weakened arm with as tight a grip as I could, though it was probably a bit weak. I made a quick lung, swinging the blade with all my strength. It was expected that Ezio easily deflected the attack. I wouldn't be able to do it when I was in good condition let alone now. I flew back slightly from the force he put into the deflection. I took a step back to destabilize my balance. That didn't help much because it ended up being on a sharp rock. I fell backwards and onto the ground. Ezio let out a laugh and sauntered over in my direction. I could just imagine what he was going to do next.

"Is that all you can do?" he leaned over me. "Surely you weren't that terrible before the injury."

He held out his hand, offering to help me back up. I knew his tricks and he was simply tricking me into a trap. I couldn't take hold of his hand. I swatted it away. "I can manage to get up myself. I'll call on you when I can't, which will be never." I jumped back on my feet and without warning took another swing at Ezio. He calmly made a leap back as if he was a cat. It amazed me, but I tried hard not to let his grace distract me from what I was here for. We stood there in silence for a moment. I was trying to predict what his next move would be, while I'm sure he was plotting his.

"You know what. This fight is so unfair. How am I suppose to get any better by fighting with you if it means I'm always failing. That leads me to hardly learn anything."

"Oh just give it another try. We'll see how far you can get."

"Yeah. Not very far."

"You'd be surprised. Don't give up so easily."

"If you say so. I'm not going to argue with you."

I went back to the hold onto by sword. I had an idea in the back of my head. It was worth a shot to try and use it in order to have a chance at getting back at Ezio. I couldn't see how it would hurt because even if he still ended up winning, I would at least know to try something else and we would have to have yet another fight. That wasn't such a bad thing. It was my own turn to take the upper hand in this fight. "Are you ready, Mr. Ezio Auditore?" A slight smile appeared onto my face.

"I guess if you're ready, I'm ready too."

"Then make your move."

He sprang into the air towards me, not taking his eyes off of me. As fast as I could, I took my grip off of my sword so I could tuck and roll out of the way. Without any hesitation, I popped back up onto my feet and swung around to face his direction. He was already facing me. He was faster than I had realized and that was going to require a little more effort on my part, but it was manageable.

"See. You're getting better at this."

"Maybe you're just going to easy on me."

"If you really want me to be a little more harsh, don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

"I'm fine with that. Just give it a try. I'm daring you."

I ran straight forward, looking at him in front of me. If he wasn't going to go easy on me, then there was no way that I would be going easy on him. As per my prediction, Ezio blocked me by raising his sword up in front of himself. My sword quickly came out as well to clash against his. It didn't take me long before I swung my right leg at his side to try and weaken him. He slid his lower body out of the way as his upper body remain relatively still. I could tell that he was laughing under his breathe, but he had no idea as to what the rest of my plan was. I was just starting to warm myself up.

I let my leg drop back down and I placed it on the ground beside him. I made sure that it was firmly placed on the ground before I pivoted around so I was now behind him. I dropped my sword on the ground so I could have both of my hands free as I did so. I hooked my right arm around his neck as the other grabbed hold of his left shoulder. I pretended to engage my hidden blade on him. I had successfully won the battle and I enjoyed the fact the he probably didn't think that I was capable of doing much of anything. I was happy to prove him wrong.

"I win."

"I can see that you have. You caught me slightly off guard and I'm impressed."

"I'm not all idiot up there you know?"

"I never said you were stupid."

"I'm just making sure." I gave a sigh looked up at Ezio who was turning around to face me once gain. It was made clear by his expression that there wasn't going to be any more training for today. "Does this mean that I can go to the grocery store now? I need to pick up a few things."

"Alright, I'll let you have your way. Go to the store, but you'll have to try not to get caught by me."

"What?"

"I'll give you a small start before I start chasing you. If you can make it to the store without me catching you along the way you can do your shopping."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What if you catch me?"

"Well then you will find out when it comes to that."

"Great."

"So are you in for the deal?"

"Fine."

"Then we'll start now."

Even better. I was still a bit exhausted from the fight and now I have to go do this task. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I might as well try and get it over with. I began to jog towards the street before calmly walking along with the crowd. I thought that this would the best thing to do until I could think of some plan. Knowing Ezio, he knew this was going to happen all along and he already had everything plotted out on his end.

I rounded the corner and began walking along an alleyway. It was just my luck because I spotted a pile of fabric by an open door. That would be perfect to try and hide myself. He already knew what I was wearing, so this would at least cover that up for a little bit. I grabbed the light blue one and draped it over myself. I continued walking until I got to the other side of the alley. I then walked a short distance to a nearby bench. I sat there with my head down, both trying to catch my breathe and thinking of what the best way to get to the store would be.

I sat there pondering for a moment or two. As I was doing so, a villager sat down beside me. I ignored them because I had better things to think about. Their hand reached out and placed it on the top of my thigh. It was strange, so I looked up to see what they were thinking. It suddenly hit me when I saw that it was Ezio who was sitting there. I knew that a surprised look came across my face when he smiled back at me. I gasp managed to escape my lips.

"I caught you." I stood up rapidly and let the fabric drop to the ground. Ezio followed the same path and looked down upon me. I took a step away from him. "There's no point. You have already lost."

"You might have seen me here, but you haven't actually captured me yet."

I turned around and started to run, but Ezio already had a hold onto my wrist. I tried to tug myself way, but he just tightened his grip. It wasn't long before I stopped and I just stood their facing the opposite direction. I didn't want to admit my defeat against him. He tugged at my arm, but I remained looking away. He then tugged a bit hard to pull me in towards him. We looked at each other for a quick moment before he turned around and walked into the the alley that I just came out of a while ago. I was pinned against the wall.

"Please."

"I thought that you liked me."

"I do... It's just."

"Just what?"

"I don't want to rush things. I hope you understand."

"If it makes you happy, then I will wait until you are ready."

Ezio took one of my hands and lightly kissed it. Before he ran off he whispered "I hope you have a good afternoon then." He climbed to the roof behind me and he was gone, just like that. It pained me to say it and I wasn't entirely sure why I did say no to him. Perhaps it was because I was nervous about it and was scared to mess things up with him. The last boyfriend that I have ever had was back in grade four and you can hardly call that a boyfriend.

I decided that I didn't need to go to the grocery store any more and just went right back home. I could always go another time. There was no rush. I entered the apartment to hear the sound of the radio and the coffee machine going. I wandered my way into the kitchen to investigate the situation.

"Finally! You came home. I really needed someone to talk to besides cranky pants Malik. He's been so grumpy ever since he came home."

"What is he complaining about?"

"Oh. Just about everything. I don't blame him though. I would be too if I got my arm chopped off."

"True enough."

"I hope that this stage doesn't last for long, especially when he has to come back to class with us. I don't know if I would be able to stand him all the time like that."

"It should pass once he realizes that nothings going to change and he might as well get use to it."

"Maybe. You never really know. I was going to get him some coffee. Hopefully that does something beneficial. Perhaps he'll unlock himself from his room."

"Well I hope it helps. I'll be in my room if you'll need me"

"Alright. If I need you I will come and find you."

I walked over to where my room was and laid back onto my bed. I had a lot to think about because for some reason, there was a lot more drama and crap going on lately. It was strange, but by the looks of things, I had better get use to it all. I knew that there was way more of it to go.

OoOoOoO

Yet another chapter up! I spent so long on this. I actually stayed up most of the night because I really wanted to finish this chapter. Now that this is done I have to start planning the next few chapters because I'm not really sure what I want to put in them and order of events.

I also enjoy reading everyones comments and suggestion. I'm wrote them down on my idea paper and I'll try to fit them in somewhere in the next little bit.


	7. Chapter 7, My Wish is Your Command

**Chapter 7: My Wish Is Your Command**

"Who's the B-I-T-C-H who only washed one cup? Lazy Bastard. What a waste of water."

Ezio leisurely strolled into the room as I was ranting away. He gave a little chuckle and walked right over to where I was standing. He took the cup into his hands and quickly inspected it. "Thanks for washing my lucky cup."

"Seriously Ezio"

"Yep. I've had this cup for a long time and it has always brought me luck. What can I say?"

"You can say sorry and that you will wash more than one dish next time."

"If you say so."

"Whatever. I just don't want to deal with you anymore."

"Fine. If you don't want to deal with me. I'll just leave."

Ezio took his cup and walked with it out of the room. He bumped into Jones as she entered the room and he was exiting. He even had enough nerve to not even say sorry to her. She was having a bad enough day as it was because Malik was calling on her a lot ever since he got back home. She needed to get him another cup of coffee this time around. I remained silent as I took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with some tap water. I sipped on it for a moment before I was taken out of my trance.

"What's the matter?"

"Ezio's being a bitch. Men are just so stupid."

"Are you still talking about cranky pants Malik?" Alice interrupted as she walked into the room.

"I like Malik and he's not cranky." Jones protested.

"If that's what you think, I'll let you have your opinion. I just came into here to get some coke to drink, not to argue. I'll be going now anyways."

"Now back to what we were talking about. Why is Ezio being a bitch?"

"It seems like he is trying to piss me off lately. Either that or he always wants to be somewhere other than where I am." I explained.

"Well I've been seeing him with some other girls as of late. I didn't think anything of it."

"What?"

"Yeah. I thought he was just hanging out with them as friends, but I don't know."

"Uuuh. Alright. Thanks for telling me."

I gave her a light smile before running out the door with my shoes quickly placed onto my feet and sweater in hand. I wasn't sure how cold it was outside, but I thought I would grab it since I was passing it on my way out the door. It didn't take all too long to find him wandering the streets in the red light district. He kept his hand lightly on his dagger as his eyes darted around the scene. That was a good warning that I had to be careful. I continued to watch as it became more apparent that he was beginning to approach a fair skinned woman on the other end of the street. His walk became more sensual and he had his eyes looking deeply into hers. She had little response towards him though, which gave me a bit of ease.

"What is it?" She said as she looked in the other direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I wanted to come over here to ask you something."

"and what might that be?"

"What is your name?"

"Not one you will ever need to make use of."

I was glad that he was being rejected. Maybe that was the reason why he's been so moody lately because he's been getting so many rejections. Hopefully that would teach him a lesson. I was satisfied enough with that and I slipped myself away from the scene. I had nothing else that I wanted to do so I went back home. It wasn't what I expected because as soon as I opened the door, I was confronted with the screamings of Malik. Jones was holding on as tight as she could to him, preventing him from leaving. Things certainly turned for the worse in just the half an hour that I was gone.

"That bastard is going to get it!" Malik yelled.

"What?"I questioned, still not knowing what was going on.

"Kadar was put into a coma." Jones explained.

"How dare he put my brother into a coma!" Malik exclaimed.

"Who put Kadar into a Coma?" I asked.

"Kadar went after Robert for revenge for chopping Malik's arm off and in turn was put into a coma." Jones explained further.

"Malik, you should listen to Jones. Kadar probably needs you more than Robert needs attacking. You can also get back at him after you thought of a better plan of how kill him. Alright." I suggested, trying to help calm the male down.

"Are you kidding me? I can get him now." Malik said confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really. I will only listen because that's probably what Jones wants too."

"It is."

"Then I'll go see Kadar now and Robert later."

"Perfecting timing Ezio. We were just about to go see Kadar." Jones said as the other walked into the room.

He sure did have perfect timing. He was briefed on the entire situation about Kadar as I slipped off my shoes and shuffled to the living room. I immediately turned on the television and began to flick through the channels to see if there was anything that interested me was on. My lone time was interrupted by the no so needed sound of Ezio. I was annoyed to think of what he wanted this time around. I sighed loudly before plopping the remote down beside me. My eyes remains on the television even though I knew a conversation with him was coming up.

"I'm going to be leaving, alright Evangelina? I want to visit Kadar as well."

"I'm not a fucking 2 year old kid. I can handle myself. I don't know what's with you and your family. You can all go to hell as far as I'm concerned."

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Why? Did your mother not tell you?"

"Don't talk about my family like that."

"Then don't talk to be at all."

"Come on Evangelina. You do not have to be so cruel."

"You can go ahead. I have to go to history class soon anyways."

I got up and walked out of the room without give a single glace towards Ezio. I would have to admit that I was a bit calmer now, but I still had some anger towards him for the obvious reasons. I still needed more time away from him to cool down. I gathered my things that I needed for class in the silence of the house. The only sound that was made was the closing of the front door as he left. After a few minutes, I too left and went my own way. I walked in silence down the street until I got to the school where plenty of noise was being made from the other students.

I sat down in my seat like I usually did, but I didn't try to get into the conversation that my friends were having. They didn't seem to pay much attention to me when I did. I was fine with that. I would rather just listen in than be apart of it anyways. Altaïr pulled out a box of donuts from his backpack and the rest of the group huddled in closer with silent excitement. They all sneakily took one and started feasting on them one by one. Altaïr held the last one when Ms. Davies walks into the classroom. Altaïr didn't take long before it was all shoved into his mouth. It was too bad because she had spotted him doing so. She walked over to where he was sitting and tapped her finger against his desk. With her brow raised, she began to scold him.

"Hey! You know the rules in this class young man. If you have donuts or anything good like that of any kind in this classroom, you have to give me one. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ms. Davies, but I don't have anymore to give you."

"Well then I guess you're going to have to bring it to our next class won't we?"

"I most certainly will"

"Good. Just make sure it's a Canadian Maple. I'm not a big fan of any of the other donuts there."

Altaïr leaned over and whispered in hopes of getting it out of the ears of Davies, "Assassins are suppose to have the heart of a lion, yeah right. I'm scared shitless right now."

"My sister ain't that scary." Jones supplied.

Davies quickly forgot this and turned around once she heard a light knock and a familiar voice at the door. It was La Volpé. The two of them walked towards each other and La Volpé promptly started to whisper something into her ear. She listen carefully with a serious face, her expression almost gave off a mad looking impression. He then left and went on his way. Davies quickly gave a last word towards him as he exited out of the classroom.

"Thanks Gilberto."

Class went on and it was the same old boring junk. I tapped my pencil during most of the class, against the side of my leg to prevent myself from falling asleep. It also ensured that I didn't make the sound loud enough for Davies to hear and be annoyed by. I didn't want to suffer the consequence of falling asleep in class, even though I knew it wouldn't be that bad of a consequence. I popped out of my seat and darted out the door as soon as the class was released. I went back to the red light district and it was no surprise that I found an Ezio wandering in it.

He was with the same girl as the first time around, but this time it was a bit different from the first meet. This time the girl was being attacked by Pazzi Vieri. He was trying to get with her as well, but Ezio intervened and started a brawl with Vieri. With a few simple swiped of his fists, Vieri was on the ground with a bloody nose and scrambling himself back up onto his feet so he could run away from the scene. It was only too bad that Vieri couldn't teach a little something to Ezio. The woman thanked him and walked away leaving Ezio by himself in the middle of the street.

"My, My, My. What do we have here, standing in the middle of the street. A street in the red light district none the less. It's very interesting to say the least." I spoke up, deciding to confront him.

"Oh no. Evangelina please. Just let's talk about it and give me time to explain things over for you." Ezio said quickly.

"What is there to explain? You have been seeing other woman behind my back, or at least that is what it was suppose to be. Admit that you got caught."

"Alright, listen. I was just going to her for advice. Me and you have been drifting apart lately and having our arguments as you may know. I tried to talk to you, but you just seem to distance yourself from me lately. I was trying to get other womens' opinions on how to deal with this situation so this relationship does not end up in ruins. Please believe me when I say this because I really do love you."

"Is this really true?"

"Yes it is. Let me prove this to you in another way other than words, which I assure you that it will make up for everything that has upset you."

Ezio came in closer to me and placed his hand on my smooth chin. He raised it up so that the only thing that I was able to see what his face. It was clear that he was looking into my eyes ever so deeply and was trying to distract me from what had just happened. I pulled away gently, but I still looked at him. His head tilted to the side in confusion.

"How am I suppose to prove my love to you if you keep pushing me away?"

"Ezio. Not here. Can you at least wait to prove your love for me until we are in the private space of your room. I'm sure you could do a lot more there than you can here."

"If that is what you want _amore mio. _Your wish is my command."

OoOoOoO

**I'm back after a long break and I would like to apologize for not posting anything at all during this time. I hope you liked this nice little chapter and that you all enjoyed it. I am working on the next chapter of this as we speak and hopefully that shouldn't take as long to write, edit and post as this one die. I wish you all the best and see you next time. :)**


End file.
